Pegados
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas...Obito manda a Sasuke a Konoha por el contenedor del Kyubi ósea Naruto Sasuke tienen una pelea Naruto, queda pegado a su dobe lo noquea y se lo lleva a Obito pero le explica como funciona la goma de chacra que al menos incrementar el tiempo de esta goma por que la goma dura tres dias originalmente, pero Obito al querer
1. Chapter 1

Tengo una misión para ti

Decía un hombre con una máscara en espiral y naranja su nombre Obito

Cual?

Contesto un chico de cabello negro azulado, piel blanca y ojos negros con una cara seria

Necesito que vayas por el Kyubi

En seguida regreso (quien diría que sería tan pronto…Dobe)

Dicho eso se retiro, mientras que en konoha se podía ver a un rubio de ojos azules y piel ligeramente bronceada con tres marquitas en cada mejilla en un puesto de ramen el nombre de este chico Naruto Uzumaki

Pene chico deberías dejar de comer tanto ramen

Decía un chico de piel blanca y con una sonrisa en el rostro su nombre Sai

Cállate Sai y no lo tengo chico

Contestaba Naruto con el seño fruncido

Leí en un libro que si comes mucho te enfermaras del estomago

Sai tiene razón Naruto no querrás estar otra vez encerrado en el baño

Esto lo decía un peli plateado con media cara cubierta y un ojo tapado en una mano sostenía un pequeño libro su nombre Kakashi Hatake

No me enfermare he comido ramen toda mi vida... lo de la otra vez fue por que tome leche echada a perder

Perderás tu condición engordaras y nadie te querrá

Kakashi – sensei no estoy gordo y fuera de forma tengo un metabolismo rápido…bueno me voy tengo que entrenar

Zorrito que te parece si mejor hablamos de nuestras emociones ya que Sakura fea no esta

A qué viene eso de zorrito Sai

Por tus marcas o prefieres pene chico por mí no hay problema aunque también te puedo decir rubio teñido, tarado o…

Sai cállate o te golpeare y deja de una vez eso de los apodos

Pero lei en un libro que decía que a los amigos se les debe poner un apodo

Ya te dije que dejaras eso libros

Pero si no los leo entones como voy a recuperar mis emociones

Los libros no te van ayudar en eso

Mis alumnos han crecido tanto

Decía Kakashi limpiándose las lágrimas imaginarias y viendo como sus dos alumnos seguían platicando

Bueno me voy Naruto paga la comida de tu sensei

No tengo por qué pagar su comida sensei ya no lo invite… usted simplemente apareció en mi casa a las ocho de la mañana diciendo que Iruka lo había dejado sin sexo una semana

Decía este con un pequeño puchero

Debes respetar a tus maestros Naruto

Usted es un pervertido por eso Iruka se enojo

Naruto que malo eres

Terminando de decir eso Kakashi desapareció con un puf dejando una nube de humo en su lugar

Se fue…en ese caso Sai…

Decía Naruto viendo que Kakashi se había ido sin pagar pero cuando volteo tampoco encontró a este

Naruto tu cuenta

Decía Teuchi el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen, terminado de pagarle a Teuchi decidió ir al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 mirando como su rana monedero había quedado vacía y con dos cascadas en sus ojos

Maldito Sensei y para colmo también Sai me dejaron sin dinero pero cuando los vea me lo pagaran

Siempre tan dobe y aun así eres el héroe de Konoha

Decía un azabache desde un árbol

Sa…Sasuke


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto y Sasuke se veían directamente a los ojos el segundo de un salto bajo el árbol

Has crecido, pero yo soy mas alto

Esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa

(Con el seño fruncido) y que haces aquí

Vine por el kyubi así que vienes a la buena o será por las malas

Teme no puedes estar hablando enserio

Hm la verdad me da igual lo que pienses

Lo decía mientras se iba acercando a Naruto quien lo veía incrédulo

Porque lo haces Sasuke… ya mataste a Itachi ese era tu objetivo… por qué no regresar a Konoha…con tus amigos

Esta aldea utilizo a mi hermano y la voy a destruir…

Esa es tu decisión

Si

Entonces seremos enemigos

Mientras tanto en la aldea

Kakashi – sensei deja de seguirme

Sakura eres una de mis alumnas y debes respetarme

Que tanto se le puede respetar a un pervertido

Como sea, Sakura eres una chica y por eso tienes que ayudarme Iruka me castigo sin nada de sexo por una semana

Te lo tienes merecido

No soportare tanto necesito ayuda.

Ve con Sai

Kakashi al escuchar esto puso su mano derecha en su mentón pensando si sería buena idea

Sai ha leído mucho seguro algo debió aprender sobre relaciones de parejas

…Adiós Sakura, tengo que ir a buscar a Sai

Sakura vio como Kakashi desaparecía con un puf, mientras ella ponía una sonrisa que daba miedo

(Kakashi idiota) bueno será divertido ver lo que pasa

Y con eso se puso a buscar a Sai.

En el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 se podía ver a Naruto y a Sasuke, ambos observándose, intentando hacer una estrategia justo en ese momento los dos estaban heridos.

Naruto se movió poniendo a Sasuke alerta, de pronto hizo unos sellos de manos.

¡kage bunshin no jutsu!

Un centenar de clones de sombras aparecieron, Sasuke sonrió de lado

Siempre la misma técnica Usuratonkachi…

Justo cuando se encontraban lo bastante cerca, todos saltaron hacia el cielo a la vez, aquello sorprendió a Sasuke con la guardia baja.

¡bunshin kaiten kakatou to shin!

Los clones comenzaron a girar y cayeron de golpe, Sasuke comenzó esquivarlos, cuando se pensó librado de todo vio a Naruto frente a él, se quedó paralizado.

¡Rasengan!

Naruto lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas en el estomago, el azabache se vio arrojado contra un árbol dándose en la espalda

Debo admitir que eso estuvo bien… pero no tanto…

Dicho eso se levanto y a una gran velocidad realizo unos seños

¡katon housenka no jutsu!

Las bolas de fuego se estrellaron en los arboles ya que el rubio había logrado alejarse del ataque, intentó no perder de vista a Sasuke y cuando vio que el azabache se acercaba a él realizó otro Jutsu.

Sasuke sacó un kunai y se lo dejó hacer en el pecho a Naruto, éste escupió sangre y de pronto desapareció, en su lugar había un tronco.

¡¿Kawarimi?!

El sombro no le duró mucho, algo lo golpeó en la barbilla con fuerza, después en el estomago sucesivamente, haciendo que despegara los pies del piso.

u-z-u-m-a-k-i ¡Naruto rendan!

Un golpe certero en la espalda y lo mandó de cara al suelo, una grieta se abrió debido al fuerte impacto, Naruto cayó un poco lejos jadeando, Sasuke apenas se movía, pero después de un momento se puso de pie de un salto, parecía muy molesto de que lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

Tu… ¡Usuratonkachi!... ¡Chidori nagashi!

Cada vez se iban adentrando más al bosque esquivando ataques de su contrincante, Naruto se veía más cansado que Sasuke no estaba seguro de cuanto iba a durar y Sasuke sabia eso perfectamente.

Dobe ríndete

Jamás… protegeré Konoha con mi vida

Después de eso libero dos colas del kyubi mientras que Sasuke activaba el Mangekyō Sharingan.

Dobe tu también tienes motivos para destruir Konoha…

Eso está en el pasado…Teme deja tu venganza y regresa conmigo a la aldea

Ya llevaban 2 horas peleando y los dos lanzaban sus ataque más fuertes Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto durara tanto pero cuando este cometió un pequeño descuido de un rápido movimiento desapareció, Naruto se sorprendió por eso, en cuanto lo sintió en su espalda se dio la vuelta, pero cuando lo hizo Sasuke le dio un puñetazo en el estomago con el Susano, este había sido demasiado fuerte por lo que termino estrellándose con una rocas y lo último que vio Naruto fue a Sasuke acercándose.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Cuando Naruto despertó vio que se encontraba en una habitación obscura intento ubicarse pero al acordarse de lo que había pasado empezó a revisar el lugar para encontrar una forma de salir.

Mientras que Sasuke estaba platicando con el resto de Akatsuki que no eran muchos ya que solo estaban Óbito, Kisame y Zetsu

\- Tendremos que esperar para sacar el chakra del Kyubi

\- Y por cuánto tiempo

\- Sera algunas semanas… pero tenemos que idear una forma en la que el jinchuriki no escape

\- Odio tener que decir esto pero existe una forma de incapacitar el chakra

\- Bien dime

\- Cuando era genin durante una misión se tenía que recuperar una estatua de oro que había sido robada por unos ladrones…. Su jefe utilizo el chakra liquido lo cual le permitía disparar bolas de chakra, hacer látigos o espadas, este líquido es bastante pegajoso y luego de dos o tres días se rompe, su resistencia es tal, que si se golpea con rocas o madera, no le pasa nada.

\- Mmm no parece mala idea podemos modificarlo para que dure más tie….

Óbito ya no pudo continuar por que se había escuchado una gran explosión que alerto a todos

\- No dejen que escape el jinchuriki

Dicho eso los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki que estaban presentes buscaron a Naruto mientras que este intentaba ser lo más silencioso que podía.

Mientras que en konoha, Tsunade había mandado a llamar al equipo de Kakashi (Sakura, Sai) y al equipo de Maito Gai (Rock Lee, Ten – Ten, Neji) junto con Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru

\- Para que nos mandó llamar hokague

Esto lo decía Kakashi

\- Naruto ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki

\- Como es posible eso…

\- Se encontraron rastros de una batalla al parecer había durado mucho, había iniciado en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y cada vez se alejaba más de la aldea y es por eso que nadie se percató hasta que fue demasiado tarde…. Los mande llamar porque necesito que lo encuentren

Esto lo decía con una expresión preocupada mientras que los presentes tenían las miradas bajas

\- Kakashi será el líder y necesito que salgan inmediatamente

\- Nos veremos en 10 minutos en dicho campo con lo necesario

Así todos salieron disparados rumbo a sus casas para preparar todo

Con Akatsuki

Naruto había sido otra vez capturado y se encontraba frente a los integrantes de este.

\- Sasuke agarra la mano derecha del jinchuriki mientras que Kisame y Zetsu lo sostienen para que no se escape

Sasuke hizo lo que le indicaron, mientras que Óbito realizaba unos sellos y al terminar posiciono sus manos en el agarre, seguido de eso apareció una bola azul que Sasuke reconoció al momento y arrugando el ceño intento apartar su mano pero fue demasiado tarde

\- Pero qué significa esto

\- Es la técnica de la que nos hablaste

\- Eso ya lo sé… pero porque tengo que ser yo el que este unido a este dobe

Naruto veía la escena con confusión hasta que algo en su cabeza izoclic y entonces recordó

\- No puede ser otra vez estaremos pegados por 3 días

\- No…

\- O que alivio entonces será menos

Esto lo decía Naruto con la esperanza de que fuera un día

\- Bueno le hice unas cuantas modificaciones… estarán unidos por un mes

\- ¡Que!

Sasuke y Naruto se veían con ojos asustados cuando reaccionaron intentaron separarse, uno jalaba a la izquierda y el otro a la derecha mientras que los otros tres veían como sus esfuerzos eran inútiles

\- Teme jala más fuerte

\- Y que crees que estoy haciendo

\- Sera inútil…. Tú mismo lo dijiste Sasuke eso no se romperá hasta que sea el mes

\- Quiero mi libertad…

\- No quiero estar unido a ti… la última vez fue todo un reto

\- Tendrán que acostumbrarse… necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos ya que solo somos tres

\- No…. Yo no qui…. Teme tengo que ir al baño

\- Ni hablar

\- Prefieres que me haga en los pantalones además ya lo hemos hecho antes

\- Y fue una tortura así que aguántate

Sasuke y Naruto seguían sumergidos en su discusión

\- Me parece increíble ver al gran Sasuke Uchiha comportándose como un niño caprichoso

Esto lo decía Kisame observando al mencionado peleando con el rubio mientras que los otros dos asentían con la cabeza


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En konoha el equipo de rescate ya había salido se habían separado en grupos de dos para encontrar pistas de donde se localizaba Naruto pero no había resultado y ya estaba obscuro como para poder seguir con su búsqueda.

—Kakashi – sensei que haremos

Decía Ten – ten preocupada

— Acamparemos por hoy mañana a primera hora usaremos los insectos de Shino y al olfato de akamaru para encontrar alguna pista

En la guarida de Akatsuki más específicamente en un cuarto obscuro se veía a Sasuke y Naruto parados en frente de una cama

—Tenemos que compartir la cama

—Ni en tus sueños dobe… tú dormirás en el suelo

—Claro que no

—Por qué tengo que estar unido a ti

—Esa es mi línea teme

—Esto es ridículo dobe… tenemos que encontrar una forma de separarnos

—Yo tengo una idea

Sasuke solo lo observo con una ceja alzada esperando que dijera alguna idiotez

—Córtate el brazo

— (Con el seño fruncido) Córtatelo tu

—Estás loco teme

—Eres tu el que lo sugirió

—Yo seré hokague y necesito ambos brazos para eso

—Yo también los necesito para destruir la aldea

—Lo mío es más importante que tu tonto capricho

—No es un capricho estúpido dobe

—Mírenme soy Sasuke y con mi cara de estreñido voy a destruir todo a mi paso solo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer

Esto lo decía con demasiados movimientos y muecas. Sasuke tenía una vena en la frente estaba seguro que no soportaría estar atado a Naruto por todo un mes ya no le sonaba tan mala idea cortarse el brazo pero él era un Uchiha y no iba a permitir que ese dobe se burlara de él.

Al poco rato se podían escuchar los gritos y cosas cayéndose por todo el lugar mientras que los otros intentaban concentrarse hasta que Óbito no soporto más

—Estoy arto… Kisame has que se callen

Este se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el ruido al entrar a la habitación vio que esta era un desastre, con la vista busco a los culpables y los diviso forcejeando y con la ropa toda desalineada

—Oigan quieren callarse

—Estúpido dobe

—Teme

Ninguno le había hecho caso en vez de eso vio como se alejaban lo que les permitía la bola de chakra y después empezaban agarrar lo que tenían a mano para lanzárselo al contrario

—Oigan tranquilos

Intentaba calmarlos pero ninguno de los dos cedía así que se acerco para intentar separarlos grave error ya que se tuvo que agachar para poder esquivar un shuriken que había lanzado Sasuke.

—Maldito teme casi me das

—Eso quería y si es posible dejarte inconsciente

Estos se veían que echaban chispas por los ojos

—Cállense de una vez mocosos

Kisame estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que se empezaran a golpear y que el cuarto quedara más destruido de lo que ya estaba

—Dobe

—Teme

De un segundo a otro se abalanzaron uno contra el otro mientras que Kisame veía como se empezaban a darse puñetazos así que decidió interferir.

Lo siguiente que paso le puso la piel de gallina, como el cuarto era un desastre no se había fijado que en el suelo había un vaso y este por accidente lo piso tropezándose empujando a Sasuke el cual fue a parar en el suelo encima de Naruto dándole un beso.

Naruto y Sasuke se veían con los ojos abiertos y de un momento a otro el segundo empezó a mover su boca haciendo el beso más profundo y el primero le siguió el ritmo. Los dos se estaban perdiendo en el beso y Kisame no hacia más que verlos con los ojos abiertos.

Cuando los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo se separaron mirándose directamente a los ojos.

Los tres habían quedado en completo silencio y lo siguiente que supo Kisame es que tenia a Kusanagi y un kunai sobre su cuello con Sasuke y Naruto desprendiendo un aura asesina que solo pudo quedarse sentado y rogar por su vida.

Había pasado una hora desde el accidente ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo ni siquiera podían mirarse a la cara solamente estaban ahí acostados en el suelo ya que la cama había resultado destruida.

— (Por que bese al dobe)

— (No ha cambiado nada… sus labios siguen siendo muy subes)

Inconscientemente Naruto acerco un par de sus dedos a sus labios y recordando el beso.

— Dobe…

Naruto se puso nervioso cuando escucho a Sasuke hablarle no sabía que decirle así que solo cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

Kisame por fin había despertado pero se encontró que estaba todo vendado y en una habitación obscura.

—Por fin despertaste

—Zetsu… no te entrometas en las peleas de esos dos

Este solo se le quedo viendo con duda mientras que Kisame temblaba y recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación y dando gracias a que había sobrevivido.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo era obscuridad no se ubicaba bien donde se encontraba hace un momento estaba fingiendo dormir para no ver a Sasuke y ahora todo era obscuridad.

De pronto se vio en medio del pasillo con tuberías y en el suelo había agua estancada.

Rodo los ojos y se dirigió donde se encontraba encerrado el kyubi una vez frente a él vio que el zorro lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa que no le daba mucha confianza.

—Para que me has traído aquí

—Mocoso no te gustaría escapar de Akatsuki… yo te ayudare

—Y porque me ofreces tu ayuda

—Acaso quieres morir virgen

Naruto se sonrojo con las palabras dichas por el kyubi y volteo el rostro para que no se le notara demasiado

— Claro que no…pero no puedo hacer nada estoy atado al teme.

—Escúchame si todo sale bien podrás llevarte al Uchiha contigo

—Por qué me ayudarías

—Mocoso yo tampoco quiero morir y menos para que me utilicen para una tontería así.

—Está bien y que tengo que hacer.

—Amordazar al Uchiha

Naruto mostraba una cara de completa incredulidad como iba a amordazar al teme si solo tenía una mano disponible y esta era la izquierda por otro lado no tenía nada con que atarlo y no creía que este se iba a dejar amordazar, el tenia las de perder no contaba con nada que le ayudara.

Kyubi solo rodo los ojos viendo como su contenedor mostraba una cara asuntada

—Mocoso recuerda que sé lo que piensas y el Uchiha no puede usar el chidori para freírte y comerte así que deja de estarte imaginando estupideces y pon atención.

Naruto volteo el rostro asiendo un pequeño puchero

—Hm

—Y deja de hacer esas muecas… madura de una buena vez

Este volteo el rostro y fijo su mirada al zorro y poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera

—Oye tu me llamaste… por lo menos respeta a tu contenedor

—Como puedo respetarte si eres tan infantil

—No soy infantil

Lo decía mientras que inflaba sus cachetes, fruncía el seño y cruzaba sus brazos

—Por que no me encerraron con el ojeroso… acepto incluso al pervertido que siempre tiene un libro a la mano o al que tiene unas cejas tan pobladas y con pésimo gusto para la ropa.

Naruto veía como el zorro llevaba sus patas delanteras sobre su cabeza a su parecer estaba exagerando pero se era muy gracioso ver al más poderoso de los bijuus tan desesperado.

—Oye… no es para tanto

—Como que no imagínate estar atrapado en el interior de un mocoso que no madura, ni si quiera se ha estrenado y tiene pésimo gusto para elegir parejas

—Sakura – chan es muy linda

—Es una inútil que necesita ser rescatada cada cinco minutos

—No insultes a Sakura – chan

—Se lo merece… si hay algo peor que estar atrapado contigo seria estar atrapado en esa chiquilla.

Sasuke empezaba a despertarse cuando vio que estaba en el suelo no recordaba la razón hasta que volteo a su lado y encontró el motivo por lo que su cuarto parecía haber pasado un huracán, frunció el seño y decidió que era hora de despertar al dobe paso su mano libre sobre el hombro de este pero enseguida lo retiro fijaba su vista alrededor de su cuarto cuando encontró lo que buscaba se estiro lo suficiente para alcanzarlo y una vez en su mano mostro una sonrisa algo tétrica.

Era un nuevo día los pájaros cantaban el sol brillaba todo estaba tranquilo a comparación de ayer que parecía zona de guerra. Zetzu caminaba por los pasillos del escondite todo era calma hasta que…

— ¡Ahhh!

Un grito había sonado por todo el lugar se dirigió rápidamente de donde provenía este, cuando llego se fijo que era en la habitación de Sasuke empezaba a preguntarse si había sido buena idea juntar a esos dos. Con un suspiro abrió la puerta y en el interior del cuarto se podía ver a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios mientras que el rubio mostraba una mirada furiosa

—Teme por qué me pusiste el despertador en el oído

—Tú destruiste mi cuarto

—Esto no hubiera pasado si te cortaras el brazo como te dije

Vio como Sasuke fruncía el seño y varias venita aparecían en su frente decidió que era mejor intervenir antes de que el lugar quedara destrozado.

—Los dos quiero este cuarto limpio

—Tú no eres mi jefe

Esto lo habían dicho los dos al mismo tiempo que volteaban a verlo, tenían una sincronización increíble si solo trabajaran juntos estaba seguro que derrotarían a cualquiera.

—Este lugar es un desastre y ninguno de los dos está en condiciones para protestar.

Naruto volteo la mirada así donde se encontraba el teme, no quería limpiar todo este desastre por dios ni siquiera limpiaba su cuarto.

— (Mocoso recuerda el plan)

De un momento a otro se encontraba otra vez frente al zorro es que no le bastaba que se la habían pasado discutiendo todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí ayer para que lo trajera otra vez.

— (No quiero limpiar… el teme no me dejo dormir… que el limpie solo)

Mientras mostraba un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos el kyubi solo rodo los ojos

—(Es que piensas morir sin haber probado los placeres de la vida)

— (Empiezas a sonar como ero-sennin)

— (Déjate de tonterías…esta es tu oportunidad para encontrar lo que necesitamos)

— (No quiero)

— (Mocoso del… apégate al plan o te hare sufrir)

— (Como piensas hacerlo si estás atrapado en mi interior)

— (Me posesionaré de tu cuerpo he impediré que comas ramen el resto que nos queda de vida o en todo caso te are vomitar todo…)

Esto lo decía mostrando una sonrisa que a Naruto se le helo la sangre pero lo siguiente sentía que su alma dejaba su cuerpo por un segundo.

— (… además dudo que aquí lo tengan así que no comerás mas que puras verduras)

— (Esta bien tu ganas)

El zorro mostraba una sonrisa de triunfo mientras serraba los ojos y Naruto regresaba al cuarto donde se encontraba Sasuke discutiendo rodo los ojos y jalando a este empezó a recoger el desastre que habían hecho mientras que los otros dos lo veían con los ojos abiertos no esperaban que aceptara limpiar y menos Sasuke que conocía lo desorganizado que era ese chico y dando un último suspiro empezó a limpiar también después de todo ese era su cuarto.


	6. Chapter 6

Había pasado dos horas desde que se pusieron a limpiar Naruto revisaba cada cosa que tomaba mientras hablaba con el Kyubi.

— _(Estas seguro que esto funcionara)_

— _(Claro que si)_

— _(Pero y si se da cuenta)_

— _(Tu no te preocupes, no sospechara nada solo tienes que hacer lo que te dije y saldremos de aquí con el Uchiha incluido)_

Sasuke veía que Naruto seguía limpiando algo ausente podría jurar que estaba planeando algo

—(A quien engañas Sasuke sabes bien que el dobe no es capaz de pensar más que en estupideces… Aunque tiene un buen culo y una cara linda con un cuerpo de infarto… pero en que pienso es solo el dobe ni siquiera tiene curvas o busto…es mas ni siquiera eres homosexual o por lo menos eso creo)

Mientras apartaba su mirada de Naruto y se encargaba en limpiar lo que podía y seguía pensando es su orientación sexual.

En el bosque el quipo de búsqueda buscaba pistas de donde podría estar Naruto habían descubierto que Sasuke secuestró al rubio pero no sabían a donde pudo haberlo llevado ya que el rastro que tenían se había perdido y ahora no sabían hacia dónde dirigirse.

—Kakashi – sensei que aremos, Sasuke fue muy cuidadoso para no dejar rastros de su localización

—Tenemos que seguir buscando

Kakashi saco un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos y enseguida realizo unos sellos con las manos y después aparecieron 8 perros en fila, el perro más pequeño Pakkun se puso al frente de todos había visto al peligris muy serio por lo que el asunto a tratar sería difícil así que decidió no irse con rodeos.

—Que necesitas

—Necesito que rastreen el aroma de Naruto por los alrededores

Esto desconcertó un poco al perro pero para que los haya llamado debía ser muy importante encontrar al chico así que después de escuchar la orden los perros se dispersaron mientras que Kakashi sacaba un mapa de la zona, este había sido dibujado por Sai cuando les dio un pequeño descanso al medio día.

—Bien Shino dispersa a tus insectos con dirección al norte e intenta ubicar algún rastro, Kiba ayúdalo con akamaru…Neji usa el byakugan e intenta localizar algún chakra hacia el sur, Ten – ten te acompañara… Sai tu busca desde el cielo junto con Shikamaru…Lee tu y Sakura buscaran al oeste y yo iré al este necesitamos apurarnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde… nos veremos en la cascada antes de que anochezca.

—Si

Dicho eso todos se dispersaron por el lugar. Shino dispersaba sus insectos mientras que Kiba lo observaba y akamaru buscaba algún olor conocido que pudieran seguir.

Los dos se encontraban en las ramas de un árbol mirando hacia el frente.

—Crees que Naruto esté bien

Shino al escuchar lo que su compañero dijo decidió voltear a verlo.

—Claro que si

—Pero no tenemos ninguna pista de donde está y ya ha pasado un día

—Naruto es fuerte estoy seguro que sigue con vida.

Shino intento tranquilizar a su amigo el también estaba preocupado pero tenía que mantener la calma para pensar mejor las cosas y no precipitarse.

Ya era tarde por fin habían terminado de arreglar el cuarto para el rubio había sido un día terrible y no dejaba de lanzar suspiros y arrugar el seño mientras que el azabache solo lo observaba

—Teme tengo hambre

—Y

—Quiero comer o por lo menos podemos salir afuera es aburrido estar encerrado

—Dobe eres un prisionero no está en nuestros planes hacer que te sientas cómodo aquí.

Este solo lo observo con el seño fruncido se le había olvidado lo borde que era el azabache y él en verdad que tenia hambre necesitaba su ramen del día si quería seguir con el plan.

—Pero ya es tarde y quiero comer

—No me importa

—Teme lo menos que podrías hacer para agradecerme por ayudarte a limpiar es darme de comer

El azabache solo soltó un suspiro era verdad que ya era tarde y ni siquiera habían desayunado

—De acuerdo

Dicho eso los dos se pararon del suelo y el azabache dejo que el rubio saliera primero observo un rato su cuarto había una gran diferencia a como estaba ayer por la noche, hasta habían arreglado la cama.

Los dos se encontraban en la cocina Sasuke agachado frente al refrigerador y Naruto atrás de él parado.

—Bien teme que vamos a comer

—Ensalada de jitomates

—Yo quiero ramen

—No hay esa basura aquí

—No te atrevas a insultar mi ramen

—Es basura no sé cómo no engordas si de seguro sigues comiendo eso todos los días

Sasuke se paro y volteo a ver a Naruto quien estaba con el seño fruncido y lanzándole una mirada fulminante

—No comeremos esa porquería

Decía decidido y mostrando una actitud desafiante

—Yo quiero ramen

Naruto no se quería quedar atrás en verdad necesitaba su ramen había limpiado la habitación aunque también había buscado algo que le sirviera para escapar aunque eso no era lo importante el necesitaba su ramen para mantener energías y punto.

—No comerás esa porquería estando yo aquí

—A ti que rayos te importa lo que coma… estamos unidos por una mano no intercambiamos cuerpos ni nada por el estilo.

—Si hay una emergencia tengo que moverme rápido y esa basura solo te hará daño no pienso lidiar contigo estando atado a ti

Dicho eso regreso su vista al refrigerador, Naruto estaba molesto había tenido una noche pésima junto con el transcurso del día y ahora lo único que deseaba era su preciado ramen, no pedía mas que eso, acaso era mucho pedir claro que no.

Revisó lo que tenia al alcance y vio que había una jarra de agua era hora de la venganza, agarro la jarra y vertió el contenido encima del azabache que al sentir el liquido frio se estremeció y regreso su vista al rubio que portaba un semblante serio al que acostumbraba ver.

—Quiero ramen

Sasuke había pesado que saldría con algo más serio y no con esa tontería pero él estaba molesto había tenido un día muy cansado y estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, pero era el dobe y no tenia caso comenzar una pelea con este por algo tan estúpido él era un Uchiha y como tal mantendría la calma.

A quien engallaba si el rubio quería guerra él le daría guerra así que agarro lo primero que pudo que fue un huevo y se lo estrello en la cabeza.

Naruto estaba molesto como se atrevía el pelinegro a estrellarle el huevo así que el jalo al azabache de donde estaba y agarro un jitomate lanzándoselo a la cara.

—Querías jitomates pues ahí tienes

Esto lo decía mostrando una pequeña sonrisa no permitiría que el azabache se burlara de él.

—Dobe

Sasuke no se quedaba atrás estaba furioso y también agarro lo primero que alcanzo lo cual fue harina y enseguida se la lanzo al rubio.

A Zetsu le había entrado algo de hambre así que decidió ir a la cocina por algo de comer, le había sorprendido lo calmado que había estado el día no había escuchado cosas rompiéndose ni nada que se le pareciera.

— (Tal vez esos dos ya se resignaron y decidieron llevar las cosas con calma)

Era mejor así Óbito había salido por una semana y Kisame todavía estaba descansando por las heridas que tenia mientras que el tendría que cuidarlo.

Cuando llego a la cocina se quedo estático con la escena que presenciaba Sasuke y Naruto fulminándose con la mirada y cubiertos de comida y al parecer ya iban a empezar los golpes pero es que esos dos estaban locos habían desperdiciado toda la comida en una pelea.

Que no sabían que había personas en el mundo que no tenían ni una migaja de pan y ellos ahí desperdiciándola como si nada.

—Teme mal agradecido

—Dobe irritante

—Que es lo que pasa aquí

Ninguno de los dos le hizo el menor caso estaban más concentrados en su pelea que en otra cosa

— ¡Quiero ramen!

— ¡Es una porquería!

Y otra vez agarraron lo primero a su alcance esta vez le tocaba a los vasos y platos así que empezaron a arrojárselos

—Retráctate

—Nunca

Habían dejado los trastes para tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos forcejeaban con todas sus fuerzas

— _(Mocoso deja en paz al Uchiha)_

— _(El empezó)_

— _(Guarda tus fuerzas para esta noche)_

— _(No hasta que se disculpe por insultar a mi ramen)_

— _(Deja esa tonta pelea y concéntrate en lo importante)_

— _(Mi ramen es lo importante)_

— _(Lo importante es escapar después podrás comer todo el ramen que quieras)_

— _(Yo quiero mi ramen ahora)_

Mientras kuruma intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su contenedor Zetsu seguía contemplando la pelea hasta que decidió interferir o si no se quedarían sin escondite y sin cocina.

—Bien es suficiente

—El empezó

Los dos habían hablado al mismo tiempo mientras se señalaban con la mano libre

—Ah… porque es toda esta pelea

—Yo solo quería ramen

—Ya te dije que no tenemos esa basura aquí

—Bien quieren calmarse

— ¡Tú no te metas!

Otra vez habían hablado al mismo tiempo Zetsu estaba seguro que serian un gran equipo si no se la pasaran peleando por cada tontería ni siquiera intentaban llevar las cosas con calma había sido tonto de su parte al pensar que todo estaría bien si juntaban a esos dos ahora corrían con el riesgo de quedar sin guarida por las tontas pelas de esos dos.

Ya era de noche y el equipo estaba en el punto de encuentro, Kakashi estaba consciente que todos estaban cansados pero no podían darse el lujo de descansar tanto cada segundo valía y todos los que estaban presentes eran consientes de ello además de que también eran amigos del rubio y estaban preocupados por este al no encontrar nada que los ayudara a saber su localización.

—Kakashi – sensei

—Descansemos por hoy aquí… mañana cuando salga el sol seguiremos hacía el norte

—Pero…

La peli rosa se veía preocupada era su compañero y amigo el que corría peligro necesitaban continuar o sería demasiado tarde

—Sakura ya es tarde y todos necesitan recobrar fuerzas

Kakashi estaba consciente del peligro que había y ya le había mandado un mensaje a la hokague para que mandara otros equipos hacia los demás puntos cardenales desde donde estaban.

La pelea había terminado ahora se encontraban en el baño observando la tina y solo con las playeras puestas.

—Como nos vamos a bañar

—Todo es tu culpa dobe

—Tu eres el que no me quizo dar ramen

—Naruto no tenemos eso aquí y te lo dije

—Pues lo hubieras ido a conseguir

El azabache solo rogaba por paciencia era increíble que el rubio fuera tan infantil.

—Podríamos guardar las playeras en una bolsa

—Fantástica idea dobe solo que por tu culpa están llenas de comida

—También fue tu culpa

Afuera Zetzu estaba esperando a que esos dos salieran el también necesitaba un baño urgentemente cuando empezó a escuchar que esos dos discutían por sus playeras así que decidió entrar antes de que iniciara una nueva pelea

—Sera mejor que rompan las playeras

Estos al escuchar tal sugerencia dirigieron sus mirada a este.

—No pienso romper mi playera por culpa del teme

—Sasuke rompe las playeras por lo mientras iré a buscar algo que se puedan poner arriba y por lo que más quieran nada de peleas.

Sasuke dormía en la cama mientras que Naruto lo observaba la pelea solo había conseguido que terminara con sus fuerzas no había comido nada ya que se habían arrojado todo y también limpiaron todo el desastre que habían hecho o si no abrían tenido que encerarlos y eso no estaba en sus planes.

El baño lo tomaron con calma ya que el agua los relajaba a los dos y cuando se termino este no hubo más opción que quedarse sin playeras o algo que los cubriera de arriba.

— _(Todo es culpa del teme)_

— _(Te dije que dejaras esa pelea)_

— _(Pero el insulto mi ramen)_

— _(Deja de una vez lo del ramen y empecemos con el plan que no tenemos mucho tiempo)_

Naruto solo dio un suspiro y después dio una última mirada al azabache que se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo sin imaginar lo que le pasaría

— _(Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme)_

— _(Deja de pensar en tonterías)_

— _(Parece otra persona cuando duerme)_

— _(Luego te embelesas con él, tendrás todo un mes para observarlo ahora apúrate)_

— _(Amargado)_

— _(Mocoso)_

Con esto último intento hacer el menor ruido posible y le fue quitando las cobijas al azabache teniendo el mayor cuidado para no despertarlo cuando estuvo libre de sabanas saco de su bolsillo una cinta que había encontrado bajo una almohada y sin que el pelinegro se enterara la había guardado. Cortó un pedazo y con cuidado se la puso en la boca

— _(No puedo creerlo… está funcionando)_

— _(Te lo dije)_

Ahora solo faltaba lo más difícil así que se calmo lo mas que pudo y agarro una de las sabanas para enseguida saltar sobre el azabache el cual se despertó desconcertado dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de amordazarlo lo mejor que pudo.

— _(Kyubi no puedo con una sola mano)_

— _(Bien te ayudare solo déjame tomar el control de tu cuerpo)_

— _(Ni hablar)_

—_(Es la única opción si queremos escapar)_

Naruto se resignó y le dio el control al kyubi pero aun estaba atento por si este intentaba algo, esté al ver que tenía el control libero algo de su chakra dándole forma de una cola y después de una mano.

El azabache intentaba zafarse no podía creer que el rubio le estaba ganando, el era un Uchiha es decir su clan era el más fuerte y un idiota le estaba amordazando eso si que no lo permitiría.

Zetsu se había despertado al sentir un chakra que provenía de la habitación del azabache aunque este no era tan fuerte.

—Es increíble que aun a las dos de la mañana peleen… es que no conocen lo que es la calma.

Estaba pensando en ir e interrumpir la discusión que según él se estaba llevando a cabo pero estaba demasiado cansado había sido una tarde muy cansada y frustrante así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejar que en el mejor de los casos uno de los jóvenes terminara inconsciente poniendo fin a la pelea.

Además Kisame había tenido razón al advertirle que no se metiera en sus pelas lo único que había conseguido era tener un par de golpes en su cuerpo y que esos ni le hieran caso.

Tal parecía que se olvidaban de todo a su alrededor estando ellos juntos o mejor dicho estando ellos en una pelea todavía se preguntaba cómo habían logrado ser mejores amigos porque si él estaba enterado del pasado de esos dos y a su parecer era un milagro que todavía siguieran vivos por sus personalidades tan opuestas.

Naruto salía de la guarida de akatsuki lo mas sigiloso que podía llevaba al azabache en su hombro derecho, el kyubi había logrado amordazar al teme después de media hora de forcejeos y uno que otro golpe ahora este solo se retorcía pero él no se detendría saldría de ese lugar y regresaría a Konoha por su preciado ramen.

O si no moriría en el intento y el azabache lo acompañaría.


	7. Chapter 7

El azabache aun luchaba por liberarse no podía creer que el rubio lo amordazara, no…no era el… ahora que lo pensaba no podía ser el dobe… el que lo había logrado era el kyubi… claro esos ojos rojos no podían ser más que del zorro ahora estaba más que molesto mataría al zorro cuando tuviera la mínima oportunidad.

El y Naruto pagarían muy caro su osadía, como se atrevían a ponerlo en tan vergonzosa situación… a el… ¡un Uchiha!, para ser más exactos el ultimo de su clan… se supone que él era más fuerte que todos los ninjas juntos del país del fuego y ahora era tratado como un saco de papas.

Como es que no se había dado cuenta de la treta que esos dos estaban planeando en su contra… a no claro que se había dado cuenta, Naruto había aceptado limpiar la habitación calmadamente y todo el tiempo se mostró algo ausente pero él no le había tomado importancia y ahora se maldecía a si mismo por eso.

Mientras que Naruto mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo había logrado escapo de la guarida de akatsuki y con teme incluido.

— (Debo admitir que todo es gracias a ti kyubi)

Kyubi estaba sorprendido vaya su contenedor le había agradecido lo que había hecho, tal vez no era tan malo estar encerrado en ese chico y lo mejor para los tres, si porque eso también incluía a cierta persona vengativa, era llevar las cosas con calma.

— (Te dije que saldría bien)

— (Como te puedo agradecer que me ayudaras)

Kyubi se lo pensó el mocoso estaba muy agradecido con él y no podía abusar cuando este le había dicho esas palabras, bien si el mocoso estaba tan agradecido lo único que podía pedir por el momento era…

— (No comas ramen por lo menos una semana)

Naruto al escuchar esto detuvo su paso y se le borro la sonrisa que tenía su cara había escuchado bien el zorro de pacotilla le estaba pidiendo que no comiera ramen por una semana, se suponía que por eso habían escapado para que el comiera su delicioso ramen y no las asquerosas verduras.

Frunció el ceño el zorro estaba muy equivocado si creía que haría eso prefería que se posesionara de su cuerpo e hiciera alguna travesara como pintar las caras de los hokagues.

—(Es que acaso me crees un crio como para hacer algo tan infantil)

Naruto abrió grande los ojos como es que el zorro sabia eso y este no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

— (Recuerda que puedo leer tus pensamientos)

— (Pues deja de hacerlo)

—(Es imposible cuando los dos somos un cuerpo)

— (Bien entonces sabes mi respuesta)

— (No se suponía que estabas muy agradecido)

— (Lo estoy pero me estas pidiendo un imposible)

Kyubi rodo los ojos su contenedor era tan molesto no se iba a morir por no comer ramen una semana y en verdad él creía que debían comer algo más saludable ahora que habían escapado, estaba seguro que akatsuki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y por si fuera poco tendrían que andar con cuidado ya que el Uchiha estaba con ellos y este en ese momento era un enemigo muy fuerte.

— (Quiero comer comida de verdad)

— (El ramen lo es)

— (Mira mocoso solo te estoy pidiendo que comamos algo nutritivo por una semana o piensas darme tu cuerpo para que destruya la aldea)

Naruto se lo pensó era verdad que no podía dejar al zorro destruir la aldea apenas lo estaban aceptando en esta… pero dejar su ramen… que valía mas su ramen o la aldea.

Con un suspiro desganado siguió su camino y acepto que no podía ser tan malo estar sin ramen una semana aunque le molestaba la sonrisa burlona del zorro no tenía más opción que aceptar después de todo él había sido el culpable por decir semejantes palabras.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien… abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y paro el paso… como no lo había pensado antes… estaba caminando sin dirección alguna y a penas se daba cuenta… que tonto era.

— (Hasta que te por fin lo aceptas)

— (Tu cállate… y ahora que haremos no sé dónde estoy)

— (El mocoso vengador debe saber)

Con esto último bajo a Sasuke de su hombro y lo puso en el suelo claro que el Uchiha le envió una mirada furiosa pero a Naruto eso no le importaba en ese momento, destapo la boca del azabache y procedió a preguntar

—Teme ¿en qué dirección queda la aldea?

Al azabache la salió una venita en la frente, ese dobe no sabía dónde estaba la aldea y lo había estado cargando en una posición nada cómoda para el… ahora sí que mataba al rubio pero no tuvo tiempo de planear una muerte lenta y dolorosa cuando este hablo

—Teme no es para que te enojes… piensa que podrás ver a todos de nuevo

—Yo no quiero regresar a esa estúpida aldea y estas muy equivocado si crees que te ayudare después de que me amordazaste

Naruto se molestó por esa respuesta por dios no le costaba nada al azabache cooperar para una buena causa y el kyubi sabía que su contenedor no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, decidió volver a ayudarlo pidiéndole que repitiera lo mismo que él y como al rubio no le quedaba de otra acepto sin protestas.

—Piensa en esto teme…si yo estoy perdido como consecuencia también tú y vamos a tener que convivir mucho tiempo en lo que estamos atados… quieres escuchar mis quejidos y lloriqueos todo el tiempo que nos quede de vida porque si yo sigo por un camino que no es seguro moriremos… ya sea de hambre o que caigamos en algún acantilado además no me arriesgaría a soltarte en este momento.

El dobe tenía razón podría soportar morir en alguna vergonzosa situación pero no podría con la voz molesta del rubio y mucho menos estar atado hasta que llegara su muerte… no le quedaba de otra que ayudar al rubio pero cuando estuviera libre se las cobraría todas juntas.

Amanecía para desgracias del equipo de rescate no habían podido dormir y quien hubiera podido pegar ojo cuando no había rastros de su amigo y el tiempo se les acababa.

—Bien comeremos algo ligero para seguir nuestro camino

Todos asintieron sin ninguna protesta estaban cansados pero el tiempo era crucial.

Después de su desayudo estaban recogiendo su campamento, todos en completo silencio

—Alguien viene

Sakura había visto a una persona a lo lejos parecía traer algo cargando con mucho esfuerzo, todos dirigieron sus miradas curiosas a donde la chica señalaba.

Cuando la persona estaba más cerca como para distinguirla todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y no pudieron evitar correr al encuentro de esta y exclamar todos a coro Naruto, su amigo había logrado escapar.

Cuando estuvieron a lado de este vieron que traía a Sasuke con él, quedaron en shock y el primero en salir de este fue Kakashi quien se acercó a los dos jóvenes

—Vaya Naruto lograste escapar y con Sasuke incluido

El azabache le mando una mirada furiosa al peli plata quien mostraba una sonrisa debajo de su máscara aunque este no pudiera ver la mirada de Sasuke sabía que lo estaba matando con esta y no pudo evitar querer burlarse de él.

—Y qué forma de traer al azabache quien hubiera pensado ver al último Uchiha tratado como un saco de papas y amordazado. Oh de seguro que todos se morirán de la risa al enterarse de esto.

Naruto arrugo la frente era claro que en ese momento no importaba como traía al azabache, él estaba cansado, el peli negro si pesaba y no era nada sencillo cargarlo en la misma posición por tanto tiempo cuando este hacia hasta lo imposible por liberarse

—Kakashi – sensei no se burle y mejor ayúdeme

Kakashi solo seguía sonriendo hasta que noto la mano izquierda de Naruto y fijo su vista a esta, para ser más exactos a la bola azul que unía a sus alumnos.

—Naruto esa bola azul de chakra te une a Sasuke

Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación y el rubio se golpeó mentalmente por tener que estar atado al azabache nuevamente, pero no le quedaba de otra que explicar cómo había terminado en esa situación.

Pero si se burlaban de él también lo harían del azabache así que con ese último pensamiento lo bajo y lo desato.

Zetsu se había despertado tarde la pelea de esos dos no lo habían dejado dormir y cuando por fin se calmo durmió como un oso.

Ahora que lo pensaba no había escuchado los gritos del rubio ni los reclamos del azabache tal vez estaba heridos de gravedad por la pelea de anoche y él no podía permitir que el contenedor muriera antes de tiempo.

Con paso apresurado se dirigió a la habitación del Uchiha y una vez ahí no pudo evitar ponerse blanco, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo

Óbito lo mataría cuando se enterara que el rubio había escapado y él no había hecho nada para evitarlo peor aún se había llevado al azabache con él o este se había unido al chico aunque estaba seguro que era la primera opción por la pelea de anoche pero eso no era lo importante su vida corría peligro y ahora que se supone que haría.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que se tomen la molestia de dejarme uno.

*—*—*—*—*

Todos se encontraban sentados cerca de la cascada escuchando como Naruto explicaba cómo había escapado y la tortura que había sufrido por no comer su preciado ramen, mientras que el azabache estaba harto de que el rubio le echara toda la culpa, admitía que tenía algo de razón ya que él lo había secuestrado pero él no tenía la maldita culpa de quedar sin sus playeras y lo peor era la mirada de Sakura la cual no había apartado de su pecho desde que se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenía algo que les cubriera la parte de arriba.

Estaba harto, ¡la chica se lo comía con la mirada!, le parecía increíble que está todavía estuviera enamorada de él, después de que había intentado matarla, a su parecer era más capricho que amor ya que él ni siquiera le había dado esperanzas.

—Lo único que nos queda hacer es regresar a la aldea.

Dijo Kakashi serio, estaba seguro que akatsuki no tardaría en darse cuenta de la desaparición de los chicos y lo más seguro es que intentaran tener al de vuelta. Era mejor llegar cuanto antes para planear alguna estrategia.

*—*—*—*—*

Zetsu solo iba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar una solución, había buscado por los alrededores de la guarida para ver si de casualidad encontraba a los chicos pero no tuvo suerte, aunque esta todavía no lo abandonaba por completo, tenía cuatro días para solucionar el problema y Óbito no tendría que enterarse de lo sucedido.

Mientras Kisame solo lo observaba y es que no tenía ganas de ayudarlo, él no era el niñero de nadie como para estar vigilando a dos adolescentes que solo causaban problemas además aún estaba lastimado por haber interferido en una de las peleas de esos dos.

Se le ponía la piel de gallina con tan solo recordar lo ocurrido.

*—*—*—*—*

Todos se encontraban en la oficina del hokague habían llegado hace media hora y para alegría del rubio la hokague no parecía molesta con el azabache y eso ya era un punto a su favor, lo último que quería era lidiar con un azabache herido de gravedad.

Tsunade se encontraba de brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio y con un rostro muy serio, delante ella se encontraba Sasuke y Naruto, el primero con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el equipo de rescate se encontraba atrás de ellos.

Ella ya sabía la situación que enfrentaban los dos adolescentes y por lo que había visto durante la explicación estos dos no querían llevar las cosas con calma a pesar de que iban a estar unidos un buen tiempo.

—Bien… Sasuke no se te puede asignar a un juicio ya que estas unido a Naruto, pero este se llevara a cabo apenas termine el mes.

Naruto abrió grande los ojos sorprendido, se le había olvidado que el azabache era ahora un criminal de rango S y lo más seguro era que exigieran su muerte, al pensar en esto último frunció la frente, él no había traído al azabache para que lo mataran, claro que todo lo había hecho por su ramen pero ahora lo importante era proteger al azabache.

—No. —Dijo serio—No lo permitiré.

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Naruto con la duda impregnada en sus rostros y este al darse cuenta de que no entendían de qué hablaba decidió seguir.

—No quiero que Sasuke sea juzgado

—Naruto eso no lo puedes cambiar, es un criminal de rango S

—El solo cometió un pequeño error. —Al ver que la mujer frente a él fruncía el ceño añadió. —Bueno un gran error… pero es normal equivocarse

—Pero el traiciono a la aldea

—Pero van a querer su muerte y eso no lo voy a permitir.

—Yo no necesito que me proteja un dobe.

Sasuke decidió interferir, no iba a permitir que el rubio declarara a su favor, todavía estaba en sus planes destruir la aldea y llevaría a su excompañero con akatsuki para eso.

—Teme

Naruto sabía que el azabache intentaría algo para regresar con akatsuki y él no pensaba dejarlo ir tan fácilmente después de todo el trabajo que había costado amordazarlo.

—No regresare con akatsuki.

—No pensaba pedírtelo.

Los dos se fulminaban con la mirada, cada uno examinando al otro. Tsunade suspiro, ya sabía que el rubio no tomaría muy bien la noticia sobre el juicio, además estaba lo de akatsuki y a su parecer el azabache no iba a poner las cosas fáciles, el rubio tenía razón con respecto al veredicto y aunque a ella tampoco le agradara la muerte del azabache no podía hacer nada.

Todo esto era complicado tendría que pedir ayuda a Suna para proteger la aldea de akatsuki y planear una estrategia para tener a Naruto seguro.

Al ver que esos dos estaban a punto de llegar a los golpes decidió intervenir.

—Por el momento tendrán que compartir el apartamento de Naruto—Dijo esto mientras se paraba y veía por la ventana. —Kakashi estará pasando en el transcurso del día para cuidarlos y vigilar que no se maten. El asunto del juicio lo veremos después.

—No necesito una niñera—Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido—Lo que necesito es que alejen al dobe de mí.

—Yo tampoco quiero seguir atado a ti. —Contesto Naruto con un pequeño puchero—Es frustrante no tener mi propio espacio, ni quiera voy a tener privacidad en el baño.

—Pues para mí tampoco será fácil tener que soportar tu molesta voz dobe.

—No quiero peleas en mi oficina. —Dijo Tsunade mientras se volteaba a verlos, mostrando un semblante que no aceptaba quejas. —Y ahora largo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Con esto último todos se retiraron, Kakashi acompañaba a los dos adolescentes al apartamento del rubio, Naruto iba con la frente fruncida no le gustaban las miradas que la gente le daba al azabache, le recordaban su infancia.

— _(Odio esas miradas…llenas de odio)_

— _(Por que no simplemente dejas que el Uchiha destruya la aldea y asunto arreglado)_

— _(Ni hablar, eso no resuelve nada)_

— _(Bien por el momento eso no importa…. Tienes que mantener al Uchiha vigilado)_

— _(No podrá hacer nada con una mano)_

— _(Tu lograste hacer algo y con la izquierda)_

— _(pero tu me ayudaste)_

—Bien llegamos—Dijo Kakashi—Pasare a verlos dentro de dos horas.

Terminando de decir esto desapareció con un puf, Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron frente a la puerta, solo observándola y después de unos minutos el peli negro decidió hablar.

—Abre

—Frunciendo el ceño—Yo no sigo tus órdenes teme

—Dobe lo mejor será que abras si no quieres que derrumbe la puerta—Contesto el azabache mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—O piensas que esperare aquí parado hasta que te dignes a abrir.

—Bien— Sacando la llave de su bolsillo trasero— pero está un poco desordenado

Decía esto mientras abría la puerta y una vez abierta al azabache le salió una pequeña vena en la frente.

—Solo un poco dobe.

Dijo observando la entrada del apartamento llena de basura, si así estaba la entrada no quería ni imaginarse como se encontraba el resto de ese pequeño apartamento.

Con ese último pensamiento entraron y una vez en la sala al azabache casi le daba un infarto, todo el lugar era un desastre había ropa, basura además de algunos trastes tirados en el piso.

—Dobe es que no conoces la limpieza

—Bueno como yo te ayude a arreglar tu habitación ahora tú me ayudaras a mí. —Decía esto con una sonrisa. —Eso sería lo justo ya que no comí nada ayer.

—Ni lo sueñes. — Dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina de Naruto. — Yo no tengo la culpa de que vivas en un chiquero

—Teme —Respondió Naruto con el ceño fruncido. — Mal agradecido y yo que pensaba que comiéramos tus preciados tomates cuando termináramos.

—Claro como si fueras a dejar el ramen para comer verduras.

—Claro que puedo.

Dijo Naruto, aunque no iba admitir en voz alta que era el favor que le debía al zorro por ayudarlo, el azabache no tenía por qué enterarse de eso ahora lo importante era limpiar.

—Pues aun así no limpiare.

Respondió Sasuke, él no iba a limpiar no era la sirvienta del rubio como para hacerlo además de que no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo es esa aldea, a la primera oportunidad que tuviera, noquearía al dobe y se lo llevaría inconsciente con akatsuki.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no le costaba nada al azabache ayudarlo después de todo los dos tendrían que vivir juntos hasta que se rompiera la bola de chakra, entonces por qué no hacerlo en un lugar ordenado así se aseguraban de que no ocurriera otro beso accidental entre ellos y al pensar esto último no pudo evitar sonrosarse.

Mientras que Sasuke solo se quedó viendo como al rubio le aparecía un ligero color rojo en las mejillas.

— (En que rayos estará pensando) Oe do…

El pelinegro no termino de hablar ya que de pronto se encontró arrinconado con una pared por detrás y con el rubio frente a él, con la mano izquierda presionando su hombro derecho, la duda se instaló en su rostro, que planeaba el dobe, es que ahora lo iba a amenazar o golpear para que limpiara o que.

Naruto solo veía como el azabache se veía confundido y como no estarlo después de estrellarlo contra la pared pero quería volver a besar al azabache.

— _(pero que rayos estoy pensando…)_

— _(En los labios del Uchiha)_

— _(no puedo besarlo… será mejor apartarme de él.)_

— _(Estas loco mocoso, tienes al azabache a tu merced)_

— _(pero los dos somos hombres además no puedo besarlo a mí me gusta Sakura – chan)_

— _(No te gustaría probar otra vez esos labios que se encuentran semi abiertos)_

— _(pero que tonterías dices)_

— _(prefiero verte con el que con la peli rosa, además míralo está confundido y no hace ni el menor intento por soltarse de tu agarre… mira lo apuesto que se ve así.) _

Naruto observo al azabache, rayos el kyubi tenía razón el azabache se veía tan lindo y no pudo evitar en dirigir sus ojos hacia los labios del pelinegro, estos eran una tentación a la cual no se podía resistir, quería probarlos una vez más.

Y con este último pensamiento se fue acercando lentamente, mientras que Sasuke solo veía como el rubio se acercaba e iba entrecerrando los ojos. Pensaba preguntar que le pasaba pero una presión contra sus labios no se lo permitió, ¡el dobe lo estaba besando!, era el cuarto beso que se daban, claro que los otros tres fueron accidentales y este no.

No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos ya que sintió como el rubio delineaba con su lengua sus labios, bien debía admitir que era agradable poder probar una vez más los labios del rubio y con este último pensamiento, el mismo profundizó el beso, mientras que su mano derecha iba a la cintura de Naruto y este pasaba su mano izquierda a la nuca del azabache.

Los dos disfrutaban del beso, de un momento a otro Sasuke bajo su mano hacia el trasero del rubio apretándolo sobre la ropa y con esto el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separándose de inmediato del pelinegro quien al ver esta acción observo a Naruto con horror.

Se habían besado y esta vez no había sido un accidente por lo que se podría decir que era su primer beso verdadero.

El azabache solo pudo maldecir en pensamientos por tener su mano unida al rubio, estropeando de esta manera su huida, mientras que Naruto solo miraba lo que fuera menos a Sasuke.

*—*—*—*—*

La noche había llegado y con ella la desesperación total de Zetsu, había pensado toda clases de ideas desde declarar un ataque sorpresivo contra la aldea oculta entre las hojas hasta disfrazarse de alguna persona de la aldea y buscar al azabache para volver a secuestrar al contenedor, pero ninguna le había convencido y Kisame ni siquiera movía un dedo para ayudarlo.

—Vamos Zetsu, tenemos cuatro días para pensar en un buen plan.

—Bueno en eso la suerte no nos abandona… te imagines lo que nos hará Óbito cuando se entere.

— ¿De qué me tengo que enterar?


	9. Chapter 9

Al escuchar esa voz Kisame y Zetsu sintieron que sus almas abandonan sus cuerpos por un minuto.

—Lo repetiré una vez más… ¿De qué me tengo que enterar?

Zetsu y Kisame solo temblaron al oír la voz de Óbito en la entrada de la enfermería, era claro que la suerte los había abandonado por completo y ahora solo podían rogar por sus vidas.

—Y bien van a responder

Dijo Óbito empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tenia mientras que Zetsu pensaba si era mejor decirle una mentira… o… la verdad… ¡no, eso sí que no, los iba a matar si decían la verdad!

—Zetsu dejo que el contenedor escapara junto con el Uchiha.

Bien si Óbito le concedía un último deseo antes de matarlo escogería matar a Kisame antes que a él… ¡ese maldito bacalao se estaba salvando así mismo! Y lo estaba dejando a él como el culpable de todo, definitivamente se vengaría de él.

—Eso es cierto.

Dijo Óbito y por el tono de voz que uso estaba furioso…no, furioso se quedaba corto ahora no había más remedio que decirle la verdad y rogar por que le diera una muerte rápida pensó Zetsu.

*—*—*—*

Sasuke y Naruto no se dirigían ni una mirada y los dos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

— _(Pero que rayos he hecho)_

— _(Besaste al Uchiha)_

— _(Eso ya lo sé y ahora que hago)_

— _(Vamos no te atormentes que no solamente es culpa tuya… él te agarro el trasero… vaya que no desperdicia ni la mas mínima oportunidad)_

Y con esto último Naruto sintió como un intenso calor subía a sus mejillas era verdad… ¡el teme le había agarrado el trasero!

—Creo que deberíamos empezar a recoger.

El primero en hablar fue Sasuke y Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza aun sin mirarse empezaron a limpiar el lugar.

Cuando solo faltaba la habitación del rubio Sasuke decidió dejar las cosas en claro antes de que algo más pasara.

—Naruto lo del beso… solo fue un error… me deje llevar por el momento y no volverá a suceder… solo eres alguien que se mete en mi propósito y no dudes en que a la mínima oportunidad te llevare de nuevo con akatsuki y destruiré esta aldea y si sigues interfiriendo no durare en matarte.

Naruto sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al escuchar eso, el ya sabía que Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados pero dolía escuchar que no duraría en nada hasta conseguir su meta y esa era destruir la aldea y eso no lo iba a permitir aunque el azabache tenía razón en una cosa y se lo haría saber.

—Tienes razón el beso solo fue un error.

Decía el rubio bajando la vista mientras que el kyubi solo tenía ganas de meterles un par de zapes a esos dos por la actitud que estaban tomando, los dos eran igual de idiotas, era claro que sentían algo el uno por el otro y ellos decían que era un error con cada avance que había con respecto a su relación.

Como desearía poder salir y así darles un buen golpe el cual merecían a ver si así habría los ojos de ambos y dejaban de engañarse a ellos mismos vamos que los únicos que creían en lo que decían eran ellos mismos así como estaban solo lograban hacerse daño.

*—*—*—*

Óbito contó hasta diez y dejo salir un suspiro esperando que con eso se le bajara un poco el enojo que sentía en ese momento… ¡tenia a unos idiotas como aliados! En qué momento se le ocurrió reclutar a esos dos ahora no solo tenían que secuestrar al jinchuriki sino que también recuperar al Uchiha.

Y para colmo no podía matar a los responsables por qué entonces la situación empeoraría más de lo que ya estaba.

—Bien declararemos un ataque sorpresa contra Konoha, este se llevara apenas te recuperes Kisame… por el momento les presento al nuevo integrante de akatsuki.

Terminando de decir eso apareció ante ellos un chico de cabello blanco y ojos negros con gafas y con una piel verdosa.

—Kabuto

Termino de decir Óbito mientras salía de la habitación junto con su acompañante. Aun con rastro de enojo en su semblante y pensando que cuando todo esto terminara no iba a dudar en matarlos de hecho le estaría asiendo un favor al mundo al hacerlo.

Mientras que Kisame solo soltó un suspiro de alivio por un momento pensó que moriría.

—Te torturare de tal forma que las heridas que tienes ahora mismo parecerán simplemente unos rasguños.

Dijo Zetsu cuando se quedaron solos y dirigiendo una mirada que prometía mucho dolor hacia Kisame el cual trago grueso mientras observaba como se iba acercando y tronaba sus dedos… No moriría a manos de Óbito si no que el responsable seria Zetsu y al parecer su muerte seria lenta y dolorosa.

*—*—*—*

Kakashi al llegar al apartamento del rubio pensó que se había equivocado ya que este estaba ordenado y tanto como Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban sentados en el pequeño sofá, los dos tranquilos y sin signos de haber peleado.

—Hola

Fue lo que dijo pero no recibió contestación al parecer estaban cansados y no los culpaba después de todo limpiar el lugar no debía ser fácil.

—Chicos

El primero en salir de sus pensamientos fue Naruto el cual volteo a verlo y solo le mostro un pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien veo que están cansados así que solo les dejare el ramen de ichiraku en la mesa.

Naruto al escuchar eso se levanto de golpe y por el movimiento brusco que realizo Sasuke también salió de sus pensamientos.

— _(Recuerda tu promesa)_

— _(Ya lo sé) —_Pensaba Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos._ —_Kakashi – sensei no trae otra cosa que no sea ramen por ejemplo una ensalada.

Con esto último tanto Kakashi como Sasuke observaron al rubio como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, es decir, no todos los días Naruto rechaza un ramen.

Sasuke se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltar un ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Naruto? Porque sabía que era el rubio verdadero por el simple hecho de que estaban unidos si no ahora mismo estaría sobre el chico y con un kunai en mano preguntado por el paradero del rubio.

*—*—*—*

Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina con un semblante serio sentada en su silla y frente a ella se encontraban dos personas mayores un hombre y una mujer igual de serios. Los dos pertenecían al consejo de la aldea.

—No podemos tener el juicio del Uchiha en este momento.

Dijo la mujer con esperanza de que las personas frente a ella entraran en razón.

—Tsunade… el juicio debe llevarse cuanto antes ya que regreso y es tu deber como hokage hacerlo.

—Es que no ven la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Dijo esto mientras se paraba de su asiento y le daba un golpe a la mesa logrando que esta se rompiera por la mitad.

—El Uchiha es un criminal de rango S.

—Está unido a Naruto.

—Júzgalo también como un traidor después de todo sería mejor que el jinchuriki muriera.

Cuando terminaron de decir eso salieron dejando a una Tsunade y una Shizune impactadas por el comentario.

—Matar a Naruto.


	10. Chapter 10

—Matar a Naruto

Fue lo único que pudo decir Tsunade antes de volver a sentarse y dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro. No podía permitir que Naruto muriera, el era inocente.

—Shizune llama a Kakashi y Shikamaru.

La pelinegra solo asintió y salió de la oficina, la situación se estaba complicando demasiado.

Ahora no solo tendrían que lidiar con akatsuki si no que también con el consejo.

*—*—*

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban por los pasillos de la torre hokage

— ¿Por qué crees que la vieja alcohólica nos podrá ayudar?

Pregunto el azabache siendo jalado por el rubio quien mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Ella es una sannin…—Contesto el rubio parando su paso—ha vivido mucho tal vez ya sepa una manera de separarnos así que deja de quejarte y camina que quiero ser libre.

Dijo el oji azul para empezar a caminar mientras que el azabache fruncía el ceño.

—y crees que a mí no me urge… es desesperante estar con un dobe.

Después de su pequeña conversación siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

— ¡Matar a Naruto!

Escucharon que decían detrás de la puerta, Sasuke supo que la voz pertenecía a su antiguo sensei, Kakashi.

Naruto pensaba tocar pero el azabache sostuvo su mano, negando con la cabeza

—Escuchemos lo que dicen.

Naruto solo asintió también tenía la duda sobre lo que acaba de oír y con eso los dos se recargaron en la puerta para intentar escuchar de lo que hablaban del otro lado.

—Hokage como es eso de que Naruto debe morir

—El consejo lo decidió —Decía la rubia con su vista dirigida a la ventana—Naruto representa un gran peligro para la aldea y para evitar que akatsuki consiga al kyubi han decidido matarlo junto con Uchiha.

—Entonces piensa mandar a una unidad anbu para asesinarlos.

Esta vez se escucho la voz de Shikamaru

—….. —Tsunade solo siguió viendo por la ventana y cruzo sus brazos por su espalda.

—Piensa matar a Naruto

Ahora fue el turno de Shizune de hablar, quien no creía que la rubia aceptaría la propuesta del consejo.

—…. —Tsunade no dijo nada.

—El que calla otorga así que su silencio se puede interpretar como una afirmación. —Dijo Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido.

—Asesinar a Naruto. —Por fin se escucho la voz de la hokage

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y se voltearon a ver. Naruto era el más sorprendido querían asesinarlo… ¡a él!….¡el héroe de konoha!

No quiso seguir escuchando y jalo a Sasuke saliendo de ahí. Mientras que en la oficina de la hokage los cuatro estaban serios, el primero en hablar fue Kakashi quien no estaba nada deacuerdo con la decisión tomada.

—Hokague en verdad matara a Naruto.

—No.

—Que haremos.

—No lo sé.

Contesto la rubia volteando a verlos con una mirada que mostraba tristeza.

—Piensa mandar a asesinar a Naruto y Sasuke.

—No—Decía Tsunade regresando su mirada a la ventana —Naruto es inocente no puedo hacerlo… tampoco podemos juzgar a Uchiha en este momento ya que están unidos…necesito opciones, esa es la razón por la que están aquí.

—En ese caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es enviar a Naruto a una misión para esconderlo y que no se entere de esto.

Decía Shikamaru mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en el apartamento del primero, el cual mantenía la vista al suelo y los dos sentados en el pequeño sofá.

El rubio metido en su mente hecho una pequeña bolita frente a la jaula del zorro de las nueve colas, el cual solo lo veía con lastima

— _(Quieren matarme)_

Dijo el rubio con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas.

El zorro sabía que había empezado a llorar por la voz quebrada que había salido de su boca, no le agradaba el mocoso pero le tenía algo de aprecio después de todo el oji azul había sufrido mucho por su culpa, era momento de regresarle el favor.

— _(Déjame salir y destruiré la aldea por ti.)_

Dijo mientras que con una de sus colas rodeaba el cuerpo de su contendedor, con el fin de demostrarle un poco de cariño.

—_No puedo_—Dijo Naruto recargándose en la cola esponjada del zorro—_… seguro todo es una equivocación._

Kyubi frunció el ceño, el mocoso aun quería proteger a la aldea que esperaba su muerte junto con la del Uchiha menor, el pelinegro se la merecía pero el rubio no.

— _(Lo ha dicho la hokage... la vieja alcohólica, en la cual confías)_

—_(Pero…)_

— _(Deja que el Uchiha destruya la aldea.)_

Naruto no pudo contestar a eso ya que una voz demasiado familiar lo saco de su plática con el zorro.

—Naruto estas bien

Pregunto Sasuke, si bien odiaba al rubio no podía dejarlo así cuando sus ojos parecían querer soltar las lagrimas que se rehusaba a dejar salir. Debía dolerle saber que las personas en quien confías desean tu muerte.

—Si

Fue lo único que dijo para después volver a tener la vista perdida, Naruto mentía eso era claro, no estaba bien y a él le surgió el sentimiento de querer proteger al oji azul aun cuando le costara la vida. Con esto ultimo soltó un suspiro no entendía por qué sentía eso pero no era tiempo para razonar sobre sus sentimientos.

—Naruto debemos escapar de la aldea.

Dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo lo volteo a ver con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

—Estás loco teme…. Nos atraparían y no pienso ser un ninja renegado.

—Entonces piensas esperar tu muerte muy tranquilamente

—La abuela Tsunade nunca permitiría eso. —Dijo el oji azul bajando su vista al suelo. —ella no mandaría a que me mataran

—Ella misma lo dijo —Expreso Sasuke con el ceño fruncido —No podemos quedarnos en la aldea…tenemos que escapar

—Tú lo que quieres es llevarme a akatsuki

—Si no quieres ir con ellos pues no iremos…pero tenemos que marcharnos

Dijo el azabache viéndolo directamente a los ojos para demostrar que hablaba en serio y no irían con akatsuki. Pero el oji azul no estaba seguro tal vez en las afueras de la aldea estaba akatsuki esperándolo.

— _(El Uchiha tiene razón y debes huir además akatsuki no se encuentra en los alrededores, es muy pronto como para que vengan a buscarte, deben estar planeando su estrategia) _

Escuchó que le decía el kyubi.

— _(No huiré)_

El zorro ya se esperaba esa respuesta, el rubio enfrentaría el problema y nunca huiría pero no podía permitir que su contenedor muriera, lo mejor era hacerlo entrar en razón.

— _(Tienes que irte no solo salvaras tu vida y la del Uchiha sino que también la aldea…piénsalo akatsuki se prepara para un ataque contra la aldea cuando se enteren que no estás ahí no atacaran y la dejaran tranquila)_

Naruto se quedo en silencio kyubi tenía un buen punto pero no quería irse aquí estaban sus amigos, era buena idea irse sin dar explicaciones seria un ninja renegado calificado como un traidor tal vez hasta estaría en el libro bingo.


	11. Chapter 11

—Dobe debemos escapar

Escucho la voz de Sasuke una vez más sacándolo de sus pensamientos, es que el azabache no entendía que él no quería irse. Mientras que kyubi también intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—No.

Dijo con un tono serio y con su vista al suelo.

—Naruto piensas dejar que te asesinen sin dar batalla.

—No dejare la aldea teme.

Sasuke suspiro el rubio era tan terco que no quería escuchar razones, con su única mano disponible masajeo sus sienes, necesitaba paciencia para tratar con Naruto.

—Escucha yo no quiero morir sin pelear, no iremos con akatsuki… podríamos ir a otra aldea y escondernos hasta que la bola de chakra desaparezca.

—Tú no lo entiendes teme —Dijo Naruto viéndolo a los ojos — aquí están las personas que me importan.

—Ellos te quieren muerto…

Dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—Y que haremos cuando escapemos nadie nos va a ayudar, seremos criminales de clase S… sin camisas, con las manos imposibilitadas para realizar algún ninjutsu y unidos hasta un mes, si un ninja nos ataca no podremos defendernos…y ni siquiera podemos hablar sin iniciar una pelea.

Dijo Naruto con un tono muy serio que hizo dudar al azabache de sus planes pero no pensaba dejar que los mataran solo porque querían ahorrarse problemas, bueno con el tenían razón para asesinarlo pero el rubio era inocente, lo mejor era convencerlo de que dejaran la aldea pero lo único que se le ocurrió decir fue…

—Ahora estamos hablando.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo unos ojos azules intentando matarlo, soltó un suspiro, si Naruto no quería cooperar tendría que llevárselo a la fuerza como lo había hecho él y lo haría esta noche.

—Necesitamos ir por comida

Eso era lo principal no podían irse sin provisiones además al rubio le había dado por comer sano y era mejor aprovechar eso para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

—Es verdad no hay nada más que ramen.

Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo único que lamentaba Sasuke de tener que volver a salir eran las miradas que le dirigían, las mujeres babeando por él y los hombres queriendo matarlo.

*—*—*

Sakura se encontraba en el mercado comprando ingredientes para preparar un pastel, Sasuke había regresado a su lado y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera aquí para conquistarlo, no importaba que estuviera unido a Naruto.

No dejaría que el rubio le arruinara sus planes como en el pasado, el azabache seria suyo después de todo ella seguía enamorada de él, no importaba lo que había hecho en el pasado ahora estaba en la aldea, fue feliz cuando vio que Naruto lo traía de regreso a sus brazos como lo había prometido y vaya forma de traerlo sin playera dejando que su níveo y escultural pecho descubierto, había sido una vista maravillosa.

—Sakura – chan

Escucho que le hablaban así que volteo y una vez más sintió que la baba escurría por su boca ahí frente a ella se encontraba Sasuke igual de atractivo que siempre. Quería saber lo que era estar entre sus fuertes brazos y ser besada por esos labios.

Ya se lo imaginaba en un lindo día de campo los dos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando el azabache se va acercando a ella y antes de que juntaran sus labios diciéndole dos palabras las cuales eran te amo y terminar con un beso romántico que cada vez se iba transformando en un beso lleno de pación.

Que terminaría con ellos dos acostados sobre el pasto y el azabache encima de ella, con sus manos iniciando unas tiernas carisias acompañadas de cortos besos distribuidos por todo su cuello y boca.

— ¿Sakura - chan?

Dijo Naruto preocupado desde hace un rato que le hablaba a la chica y esta no le respondía… tal vez tenía fiebre ya que sus mejillas se estaban poniendo de un color rojo.

Mientras que Sasuke solo veía como la peli rosa se sonrojaba y salía baba de su boca parecía pérdida en alguna fantasía que estaba seguro él era el protagonista y que solo se haría realidad en la mente enferma de Sakura… lo mejor era dejar a la chica y seguir caminando además no tenía tiempo para lidiar con las fantasías sexuales de una chica desesperada como lo era Haruno

—Dobe tenemos que comprar las provisiones.

Y con esto último jalo al rubio con dirección a las verduras.

—Teme no podemos irnos…—Dijo Naruto volteando a ver a la chica la cual seguía parada sin hacer nada y con un rostro que empezaba asustarlo un poco —Sakura – chan parece estar enferma

—No te preocupes por ella... solo está perdida en alguna parte de su mente en unos minutos se le pasara.

Naruto solo asintió aun con la duda de que le pasaba a su amiga pero no dijo nada, el ya tenía hambre y confiaba en que el azabache tuviera razón.

*—*—*

Se encontraban en la cocina del apartamento habían llegado hace media hora y los dos necesitaban comida, el problema era que estaban unidos.

—Naruto tendremos que cocinar juntos.

Este solo asintió no pensaba decirle al azabache que no sabía cocinar ni siquiera un huevo.

—Lava el arroz… en lo que yo pico la verdura.

Volvió a asentir y tomo el arroz. Cuando estuvo frente al fregadero un semblante lleno de duda se instalo en su rostro.

— _(¿Cómo se lava el arroz?)_

— _(Pregúntale al Uchiha)_

— _(Jamás… se burlara de mi)_

Kyubi solo rodo los ojos ahora mismo eso era lo de menos pero decidió callar y observar lo que ocurría. Sería divertido observar como el rubio intentaba cocinar y sin pedirle ayuda al pelinegro… seguro que al final si lo lograba se enfermarían del estomago.

Kyubi estaba revolcándose en su jaula por la risa, no había pasado ni siquiera media hora cuando el rubio ya estaba estresado por no saber lo que hacía mientras que el azabache intentaba lidiar con sus errores, la cocina como era de esperarse estaba destruida y esta vez solo era culpa de Naruto que no paraba de mover un sartén puesto en la estufa a fuego lento con un huevo estrellado quemado.

Naruto apago la estufa y solo pudo soltar un suspiro lleno de frustración y una vez más el zorro dejo salir una carcajada al observar el resultado de los esfuerzos de su contenedor, los dos adolecentes estaban llenos de restos de comida y del sartén salía humo.

—Por dios Naruto es que no sabes hacer nada. —Decía Sasuke claramente enojado. —Tu apartamento es un chiquero y no sabes cocinar.

—Tú no sabes nada de mi teme.

Dijo el rubio con un pequeño puchero en sus labios y con la frente arrugada, claro que el azabache no sabía nada de él, era imposible que cocinara algo comestible cuando era la primera vez que lo hacía, estaba estresado y las risas del zorro no ayudaban a calmarlo.

—Si me hubieras dicho desde un principio que no sabias hacer nada yo me hubiera hecho cargo de todo.

Naruto solo bajo la vista y Sasuke soltó un suspiro lo mejor era calmarse no tenia caso que se enojara.

—Dame una olla —Dijo con voz calmada para después de diez minutos sentir como una vena se instalaba en su frente al observar como su compañero abría y cerraba cajones o puertas en clara muestra de que no sabía dónde estaban. — ¡Naruto no podrías ser más organizado!

Este dejo de buscar al escuchar el grito solo para observar al azabache con el ceño fruncido no era su culpa que no supiera donde dejaba las cosas, tal vez hasta ni tenía olla siempre había comido ramen.

—He vivido solo por mucho tiempo comiendo únicamente ramen y leche.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior, se le había olvidado ese detalle Naruto no sabía lo que era una familia ahora se sentía culpable, lo mejor era disculparse pero antes de hablar este siguió hablando.

—Nunca tuve una familia o alguien que me enseñara a cocinar y nadie de la aldea me quería, todos me observaban con odio así que ninguno se molesto en decirme como debía hacer las cosas… para ser un ninja tuve que esforzarme… nunca tuve tiempo de limpiar u organizarme y mucho menos para aprender a cocinar así que no me pidas imposibles.

Bien esas palabras le habían dado algo de lastima y en cierta forma tenía razón, el por lo menos había conocido el amor de una familia y había aprendido algo de cocina además de que algunos aldeanos se preocupaban por el… pero Naruto que había estado toda su niñez solo no conocía nada de eso y él ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntarle si sabía algo de cocina.

Ninguno de los dos se veía, los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos y kyubi serio observando la situación desde el interior del oji azul. El ambiente se había tornado tenso que incomodaba a los tres pero ninguno se movía ni decía algo.

—Hola

Con esto el ambiente se rompió dejando que los tres soltaran un suspiro de alivio, Kakashi observo a sus antiguos estudiantes y la pequeña cocina.

— ¿Qué paso aquí?

No pudo evitar preguntar vio como tanto el azabache como el rubio desviaban su mirada y el segundo se sonrojaba, eso le daba una idea de lo que había pasado así que solo puso la bolsa que traía en la mesa.

—Aquí les dejo algo de comida regresare mañana.

No dejo que ninguno hablara solo desapareció con un puf.

—Comamos

Dijo Sasuke sin dirigirle la mirada a Naruto, este solo lo siguió en silencio y con la vista al suelo.

*—*—*

Estaban sentados en la mesa sin dirigirse la palabra hace dos horas habían terminado de comer.

Sasuke solo observaba a Naruto mientras que este dirigía su vista hacia cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el azabache, la vista del oji negro lo ponía nervioso por alguna razón que no comprendía.

—Naruto huye conmigo.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto por fin vio al azabache con la boca ligeramente abierta y un pequeño sonrojo que se instalo en sus mejillas.

—Huye conmigo.

Repitió una vez más el azabache con voz seria, el rubio sintió como su estomago se contraía y unas increíbles ganas de decirle iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo se instalaba en su mente que hasta tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no soltarlas, mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo más intenso. En su rostro se hizo presente una sonrisa nerviosa y su mano izquierda fue a parar a su nuca.

—Sasuke no podrías decirlo de otra forma es que si lo dices así se escucha… como decirlo… raro… no sabría decirte bien porque…pero suena raro.

Este solo bajo su cabeza, era inútil Naruto no quería escuchar razón y claramente nunca abandonaría la aldea para irse con él, tampoco podía secuestrarlo ya que solo disponía de una mano y si el rubio había logrado amordazarlo era gracias al estúpido zorro que estaba en su interior… ¡claro! por qué no se le había ocurrido en primer lugar hablaría con el zorro para que le ayudara de seguro este tampoco quería morir por culpa de Naruto, se apiadaba de Kyubi tener que soportar a un contenedor tan idiota como lo era Naruto debía estarle matando los nervios, pero no era momento para eso ahora lo importante era convencer al zorro de ayudarlo.

Entro a la mente del rubio sin ningún problema ya que este había tenido su vista posada en el esperando a que siguiera hablado y gracias a eso ahora se encontraba frente al zorro el cual lo veía con ojos asesinos y con el ceño fruncido seguramente no le hacía gracia su visita pero eso a él no le importaba.

—No se aceptan visitas así que largo.

Comprobado, no lo quería aquí y francamente el tampoco quería estar aquí pero no había muchas opciones así que se cruzo de brazos y lo vio fijamente.

—Escucha zorro… estoy seguro que no quieres morir por la culpa de tu inútil contenedor.

—No soy un inútil

El rubio hacia acto te presencia claramente molesto, el azache volteo a verlo serio, no tenía tiempo para perderlo con los berrinches del oji azul.

—Naruto largo

Dijo mientras bajaba los brazos, vio que este se acercaba con el ceño mas fruncido, no muy contento por correrlo de su propia mente.

—Tú eres el que deberías irte esta es mi mente y no eres bienvenido.

Dijo una vez que estuvieron frente a frente.

—Tú quieres matarnos a los tres sin siquiera pelear.

—No quiero ver peleas de enamorados frente a mí.

Dijo el zorro, Naruto desvió la vista sonrojado y cruzado de brazos mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Sasuke por su parte dirigió su vista al zorro sin importarle el carmín instalado en sus mejillas.

—Kyubi seamos claros tu contenedor es un idiota.

Este solo asintió y el oji azul intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

—Ayúdame a escapar con Naruto, no iremos con akatsuki e incluso soportare su torpeza durante todo el tiempo que estemos unidos.

— ¡Oye!—Exclamo Naruto ofendido

—Cállate

Dijeron los dos ocupantes de su interior, Sasuke con el sharingan activado y Kyubi entrecerrando sus ojos. Naruto solo volteo intentando calmar sus nervios, odiaba admitirlo pero le daba miedo esas miradas que parecían más frías y calculadoras que antes, además de el aura que rodeaba a los dos era intimidante, estaba seguro que si pudieran los dos estarían peleando ahí mismo si no fuera por la situación en la que estaban.

Después de un rato al ver que Naruto no pensaba interrumpirlos nuevamente, Sasuke y Kurama volvieron a verse a los ojos, los dos con frías miradas, era claro que ninguno confiaba en el otro.

— ¿Por qué tendría que confiar en un Uchiha cuando fue culpa de uno que terminara encerrado con el mocoso?

Exclamo el zorro con voz molesta y mostrando sus dientes y garras.

—Porque los dos estamos en peligro y tampoco puedo regresar con akatsuki después de la humillante situación que pase.

Decía el azabache con la vista baja y los puños cerrados fuertemente, no era del todo mentira pero tampoco era la verdad y sobre su cadáver admitiría que no quería que algo le pasara a su ex compañero. Kurama observo fijamente al pelinegro meditando sus palabra, en cierta forma tenía razón no podía permitir que le pasara algo a su contenedor, le había cogido un poco de cariño además la vida de los tres estaba en peligro, el podía volver a este mundo pasando algún tiempo y recordaría todo pero los otros dos no.

—De acuerdo Uchiha te ayudare pero con una condición —Vio que este alzaba su vista esperando a que hablara—Debes proteger al mocoso y te advierto que si veo algo sospechoso te destruiré.

Este solo asintió, no le quedaba más remedio, protegería al rubio con su vida si así lograba irse de esa aldea.

—Esperen un momento que mi opinión no cuenta —Dijo Naruto molesto

—Si no quieres escapar por la buenas tendrá que ser por las malas —Contesto el azabache para después salir de la mente del rubio.

Mientras que los otros dos se quedaron, Naruto volteo a ver al zorro molesto y cruzado de brazos.

—No quiero irme

—Deja de quejarte entiende que es por el bienestar de todos y mas por el tuyo… deberías estar agradecido de lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

—Pero —Dijo inflando sus cachetes. —Yo no quiero escapar.

Termino diciendo para bajar la vista y los brazos mostrando que esta triste, Kyubi con una de sus colas lo rodeo dándole un abrazo al cual Naruto correspondió.

—Cuando las cosas se calmen podrás volver. —Este solo asintió dándose por vencido —Vamos inútil contenedor recoge tu ramen y escapa

—No soy un inútil y no puedo comer ramen por una semana.

Decía mientras los dos rompían el abrazo.

—Olvida tu promesa y recoge tus cosas.

—No tengo otra alternativa que resignarme—Dijo Naruto ya más calmado —Lo bueno de todo esto es que podre comer ramen otra vez.

Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que el zorro solo rodo los ojos.

—Deja de decir tontería y larguémonos.

*—*—*—*

Todo estaba tranquilo en la guarida de akatsuki, ahora los miembros que quedaban se encontraban en la sala descansando.

—Hace tiempo que no se estaba tan tranquilo

Dijo Kisame y Zetsu asintió dándole la razón pero aun estaba preocupado por lo que podía hacerles Óbito cuando recuperaran a los dos adolecentes. Tal vez ahora las cosas eran calma pero seguramente Óbito quería matarlos y mas a el por culpa del pez.

—Saben que los torturara apenas recuperen al jinchuriki.

Dijo Kabuto parado en la esquina del salón por lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte de Zetsu.

—Torturara a la planta no a mí.

Dijo Kisame recibiendo una mirada asesina del nombrado, el cual iba a replicar pero en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Óbito con un aura que prometía mucho dolor a quien le dirigiera la primera palabra.

—Prepárense nos vamos a Konoha mañana a primera hora.

Fue lo único que dijo para después retirarse, los otros tres solo asintieron.

*—*—*—*

En la oficina de la hokage se encontraban Shizune, Kakashi y Shikamaru parados frente a Tsunade.

—Mañana esconderemos a Naruto con la excusa de que se encuentra en una misión—Hablo Tsunade con los brazos cruzados —Kakashi junta a cuatro de los mejores ninjas y vigilen a Sasuke…no dejen que alguien extraño se acerque a ellos, no sabemos lo que este tramando akatsuki.

—Sasuke es inteligente no se creerá eso de la misión —Dijo Shikamaru.

—Por eso vas a ir tú... asegúrate de que no sospeche nada y no digan nada sobre lo que decidió el consejo.

— ¿Que haremos con los del consejo?—Pregunto Shizune.

—Yo me encargo—Dijo la rubia mientras apretaba las manos. —Tengo el apoyo del kazekage para proteger a Naruto... mañana te daré las indicaciones correspondientes en un pergamino Kakashi. Se pueden retirar

Dicho eso los únicos hombres ahí presentes se retiraron dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

—Lady Tsunade no cree que sería mejor decirle todo a Naruto

Decía Shizune preocupada mientras que la nombrada se paraba.

—No, el aceptara la muerte si con eso protege la aldea… además esos viejos seguramente enviaran a un grupo ambu para matarlo y no pienso permitir que hagan eso ya los he soportado demasiado… ya hable con Gaara y el piensa enviar a algunos de sus mejores ninja, se verán en los límites de Konoha, claro que se mantendrán escondidos para que Naruto no sospeche.

—Mañana será un día muy ocupado.

Dijo Shizune y Tsunade solo asintió dirigiéndose a la ventana, la pelinegra tenía razón se armaría un gran escándalo con esos viejos cuando se enteraran de que Naruto estaba en una misión y no había cumplido con sus órdenes.

*—*—*—*

—Saldremos a la una de la mañana.

Decía Sasuke mientras preparaba sus armas y Naruto solo asintió sabía que era mejor salir temprano, además de que tenían que ser cautelosos si alguien los veía sospecharían y los entregarían.

—Naruto si hay señal de peligro sigue mis indicaciones si crees que no puedes manejar el peligro colócate detrás de mí.

Este volteo a verlo, el azabache estaba más serio de lo normal que solo hacía que confiara ciegamente en el sin importar la situación.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Hay un viejo escondite que use algunas veces cuando estaba buscando a Itachi ahí nos esconderemos hasta que la bola de chakra se rompa — Decía mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos. — de ahí ya veremos que hacemos. —Termino diciendo para después juntar sus labios con los de Naruto en un corto beso—Yo te protegeré.

No sabía por qué había dicho y hecho eso, pero al ver los ojos de Naruto no lo pudo evitar, quería protegerlo y que se quedara a su lado, no importaba que se lo había prometido al zorro.


	13. Chapter 13

La noche se hacía presente, todo era completa calma, se escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y entre las sombras se podían distinguir dos siluetas corriendo y ocultándose. Una paró en seco al escuchar leves pasos consiguiendo que su compañero también parara y los dos se pusieran contra la pared.

Sasuke se mantenía alerta preparando su sharingan si las personas los veían usaría un genjutsu eso les daría suficiente tiempo para escapar de la aldea. Dirigió su mirada a su compañero logrando que este asintiera a su silencioso mensaje.

—No puedo creer que Uchiha haya vuelto. — El pelinegro frunció el seño ante esto— Es un maldito traidor y aun así las mujeres siguen tras él.

—No sé que le ven las mujeres solo es un ninja renegado. —Contesto otra voz que él no reconocía— deberían matarlo.

La voz empezó a alejarse y el azabache salió a la poca luz que iluminaba su silueta, el ya lo sabía muchos ninjas estaban celosos de él y que buscaban su muerte pero eso a él no le importaba, fijo su vista en el rubio que lo veía serio.

—Vámonos. —Jalo su brazo pero el otro no se movió por lo cual lo volteo a ver— Naruto no hay tiempo para tus tonterías así que empieza a caminar.

—Sasuke no te arrepientes de dejar la aldea— El rubio se veía tan serio que no pudo evitar sorprenderse— no extrañaste ni una vez a nuestros amigos o…a mí.

Se mordió el labio inferior molesto, claro que la nostalgia lo invadió en algunos momentos mientras estaba con Orochimaru pero nunca se planteo volver por el solo hecho de que ahora era un ninja renegado y dentro de unas horas el rubio entraría en esa categoría así que estarían juntos por un largo tiempo siendo perseguidos por ninjas de diferentes aldeas.

En verdad estaba dispuesto a llevar a Naruto a una vida donde seria perseguido por ninjas rastreadores, su vida correría más peligro de lo que era ahora, no estaba muy seguro de su plan ya que en cierta forma sentía algo por el oji azul, no sabía muy bien que era ese sentimiento pero no quería que el rubio corriera peligro… algún día tenía que aclarar los sentimientos que el rubio despertaba en él.

—Naruto…

*—*—*—*

—Están listos—Dijo Óbito mientras observaba a Konoha, la aldea permanecía tranquila nadie los estaría esperando después de todo era demasiado pronto para atacar— Empezaremos a penas aparezcan los primeros rayos del sol.

Los tres integrantes asintieron, no querían tentar su suerte, debía encontrar al jinchuriki lo antes posible para no darles tiempo de organizarse.

Causarían tanto caos que se concentrarían en los ataques dándoles oportunidad de llevarse a los adolescentes sin que alguien se diera cuenta de ello y con una señal por parte del enmascarado se dispersaron para ocupar sus posiciones.

*—*—*—*

Saltaban entre los arboles Naruto observaba la espalda del azabache, sus palabras rondaban su mente pero ya era demasiado tarde como para regresar.

—_Mocoso—_Escucho al Kyubi_— Deben ir más rápido._

Eso lo intrigo por que ir más rápido si ya estaban lo bastante lejos de la aldea un fuerte ruido atrajo su atención parando de saltar el azabache también se había detenido los dos se vieron unos minutos para después voltear a sus espaldas, podían ver humo saliendo de alguna parte del bosque.

—Naruto debemos irnos— Por la dirección del humo sabía que Konoha estaba siendo atacada seguramente por akatsuki— no voltees por ningún motivo.

—Pero— Alguien necesitaba ayuda no podían irse como si nada— Teme debemos regresar alguien podría estar herido.

Sasuke lo vio unos minutos, no podían regresar si lo hacían estaban muertos pero tampoco podía convencer a Naruto de que nada pasaba.

— _Mocoso mueve tu trasero o tomare tu cuerpo_—Dijo Kyubi mientras empezaba a esparcir su chakra por el cuerpo del rubio.

— _Necesitan ayuda_— Dijo mientras intentaba alejarse del chakra rojo

— _No hay tiempo para esto._

Termino diciendo para que los ojos de Naruto empezaran a volverse rojos, Sasuke se puso alerta para cualquier ataque.

—Muévete Uchiha no podre contener al mocoso por mucho tiempo

Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada era un alivio para él que el zorro hiciera acto de presencia.

*—*—*—*

La aldea era un caos personas corrían de un lado a otro mientras que los ninjas intentaban detener a la enorme serpiente que había aparecido en la entrada norte.

Mientras que un grupo de cinco ninjas intentaban parar el ataque que se realizaba desde el sur por Óbito el cual mataba todos a su paso con su Jutsu Corte de Rama y Kisame atacaba desde el centro de la aldea con ayuda de la niebla que empezaba a rodearla, el asesinato silencio era una de sus mejores técnicas dejaba que los ninjas escucharan los gritos para que su atención se fijara en él.

El plan iba bien los ninjas fijaban su atención en ellos y en los civiles mientras que cierta planta buscaba al contenedor sin llamar la atención y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo.

En la torre Tsunade mantenía a un grupo de diez ninjas retenidos hace cinco minutos esta los había mandado a llamar. Akatsuki estaba armando un gran caos tenían que apresurarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Tsunade – sama debemos ir a ayudarlos— Dijo un oji perla mientras observaba como mas serpientes iban apareciendo— No podrán solos

—Neji ahora la prioridad es Naruto. — Tsunade tenía los puños cerrados, akatsuki había venido antes de lo esperado— Búsquenlo y llévenselo lejos de la aldea si es necesario junten a todos los ninjas que puedan.

Todos desaparecieron apenas termino de dar la orden mientras que Zetsu se encontraba en el apartamento del oji azul observando el lugar, no había rastros de los adolescentes.

— Óbito me matara si no los encuentro—Pesaba mientras iba desapareciendo bajo la madera.

Kakashi estaba alterado había llamado a sus perros y estos rastreaban el olor de su alumno fuera de la aldea… ¿akatsuki había logrado su objetivo?... no, si eso fuera cierto no tendrían por qué seguir atacando pero si no habían sido ellos entonces Naruto había huido por su propia voluntad…esto cada vez empeoraba con cada segundo que pasaba.

*—*—*—*

Kyubi luchaba por no dejar salir a Naruto solo necesitaban estar un poco más lejos, sentía el chakra de cuatro personas diferentes atacando la aldea seguramente buscándolos.

Mientras que el azabache le dirigía unas rápidas miradas pensando que no se daría cuenta, bufo molesto los dos mocosos se atraían y no se daban cuenta, un problema más para la colección, ahora no solo tendría que lidiar con la estupidez humana y una persecución por parte de ninjas de diferentes aldeas si no que también con las hormonas de dos adolescente que no hacían más que pelear, su vida era tan maravillosa, seguramente todas aquellas personas que había matado estarían disfrutando de su infortunio.

—_Kyubi déjame salir_— Naruto aun peleaba en su interior, tenía que regresar, la aldea lo necesitaba— _Maldición Kyubi_

—_Estás loco si crees que permitiré que regreses además todos ya deben estar enterados de que desaparecieron así que akatsuki dejara la aldea en paz._

—_No me detrás por siempre— _Dijo para empezar a juntar todo el chakra que podía logrando que el rojo empezara a desvanecerse de su alrededor.

Observo al azabache ya no resistía mas y este entendió su mensaje así que dejo salir al rubio de golpe mientras que el otro aprovecho el desconcierto de su compañero para cargarlo sobre su hombro.

—Teme bájame— lo dijo mientras golpeaba la espalda del azabache con su mano libre— tenemos que regresar.

Este no hizo caso a los reclamos y empezó a correr, no podría saltar con el rubio inquieto, los dos terminarían tiritados en algún lugar y entonces perderían varios minutos de ventaja pero gracias al zorro estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para empezar a esconder su presencia ahora solo era cuestión de que el rubio entrara en razón.

*—*—*—*

La aldea oculta entre las hojas era un total caos, ninjas iban y venían de todas partes todos buscando a dos personas y otros tantos intentando contra atacar.

Kakashi estaba preocupado Paku le había dicho que el rastro de sus alumnos desapareció cuando pasaron por un pequeño rio, tal vez no todo estaba perdido ya que gracias a que esos habían escapado ahora akatsuki no podrían localizarlos pero por el momento tendría que informar a la hokage.

Estaba jodido más que jodido, estaba muerto lo había buscado por toda la aldea y no lo encontró, Óbito lo torturaría y lo mataría de la peor forma posible tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que…

—Zetsu donde está el jinchuriki.

Estaba más que muerto Óbito quería al mocoso y este se había escapado, sudo frio no podría hacer nada más que aceptar su fin.

— ¡Como que no está en la aldea!— Exclamo una furiosa Tsunade cuando Kakashi se lo dijo.

—Su rastro sigue afuera de la aldea junto con el de Sasuke… al parecer huyo por su propia cuenta.

Esto era muy pero muy malo, ahora no solo el azabache era un ninja renegado si no que también su pequeño rubio y no tenía más opciones que notificarles a los demás kages, el rubio seria el ninja más buscado.


End file.
